Beast (Demon) (Earth-616)
Beelzebub, Shaitan, Lucifer | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; (hosts) Daredevil (Matthew Murdock), Lyle Crawford, Ambassador Reich, Ken Wind | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Unnamed extradimensional realm | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Nihilist | Education = | Origin = Demon that is worshipped by The Hand | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Elektra Assassin Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = "The Beast" is a demon of unknown origin intrinsically tied to the history of the ninja clan known as the Hand. Many of the Hand's mystic powers, such as resurrection, presumably come from the Beast. It rarely takes an active role in the Hand's activities, but generally influences the clan towards nihilism and annihilation. The Beast briefly took possession of Onehand's corpse to tortured a resurrected Tenfingers in order to punish him for his prior theft with the Church of the Sheltering Hands. He also made a deal for Lu Wei's soul in exchange for restoring Sam Chung's sight. Sam then renegotiated the deal, offering the Beast Daredevil's soul in place of his mother's. While escaping with Lu, Sam snapped out of the Hand's dark influence and had a change of heart, deciding to rescue Daredevil instead. Lu reluctantly helped his son confront the Hand and was killed by the Beast. The demon then abruptly teleported the temple away, leaving Sam and Matt alone. Shortly afterwards, Sam attempted to take down the supervillain Muse. When he was overpowered, the Beast reached out to him and offered to lend Sam its power. Sam initially accepted the Beast's help and defeated Muse, but refused to kill the villain in exchange and rejected the Beast. In retaliation, the Beast launched a massive siege on Manhattan which paralized the entire city. The Hand's primary targets were police officers, security guards and even doormen. Anybody who could serve as a protector to the city. After feasting on the city's terror, the Beast unleashed a cloud of poisonous fog from his temple in Manhattan. The cavalry arrived in the form of the Ordo Draconum, with whom Daredevil joined forces to attack The Hand's temple, since they had managed to trace the fog back to its source. Despite the assault's initial success, the Beast managed to escape and Daredevil and his allies were cornered. The Beast eventually approached City Hall to demand Blindspot in exchange for the city's safety. The Hand's attack on City Hall was intercepted by Daredevil, the Ordo Draconum, and a handful of the city's vigilantes. Using a magical sword, Daredevil stabbed the Beast, causing it to vanish in a flash of light which took with it the fog and killed all remaining Hand ninja. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/beasthand.htm }} Category:Possession